Intruder
by kelsmms
Summary: What happens with Jess when Nick leaves to go to work? This would NEVER happen in the show. I just got bored. Sorry if this is bad because i am not a writer
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Jess had always felt cheerful when she would wake up. Carefree and loving every bit of the morning. Except this morning, today she felt like she was being watched, like a lion watching its prey. She rolled out of her bed and put on her fuzzy pink slippers and she walked down the hallway and saw Nick sitting on the couch. This was strange because he usually didn't get up until 1 or 2 in the afternoon. But it was 6 A.M.

Jess asked Nick, "What are you doing up?" Nick looked at her and said

"I don't know I just fell like I'm being watched."

"Really, me too. What time did you get up?"

"Around 5:20"

"WOW! Don't you have to work at the bar today?" Nick replied with a face that looked like 'I don't want to'

"Unfortunately, yes"

"Well I have to get ready to go to work" said Jess

"Mm k" said Nick

Jess was brushing and humming an unknown song. Nick just rolled his eyes and turned up the volume on the TV. Jess went to spit in the sink and when she came up and looked in the mirror she thought she saw a guy wearing all black with a black face mask. She screamed so loud that Nick came running in and said, "Really Jess what the hell is the matter." She had her hands in her face and she was crying. She told Nick what she saw and Nick took her hands from her face and held them in his. He looked at her and said, "Jess…Jess look at me its ok, there is nothing there it was just your imagination. She got ready for work and walked out the door and went to the school.

Chapter 2

She was really jumpy that day. When the last bell rang at 3 she gathered her stuff and went home. She drove around town for an hour and a half. She walked into the loft not expecting anyone but Nick was there and said "Hey Jess." She jumped at the sound of his voice and dropped her stuff. Nick walked over to help her pick it all up.

"Really Jess?"

"Sorry Nick, just feel a little jumpy."

"Really I couldn't tell." Nick said sarcastically. As he helped her pick up her stuff they both reached for the same bag of pipe cleaners and their hands touched. Jess felt butterflies in her stomach, so did Nick. They looked at each other with at first a shocked face as they rose up the shocked face turned into a smile. Jess said "Well, Im just going to uh to my room and put this stuff up and I'll start cooking dinner." Nick looked into her big blue eyes and was speechless then all he could get out was "Yeah, uh yeah." Jess walked to her room and closed her door, dropped everything but the pipe cleaners, she put them next to her heart and slid down her door until she hit the floor and all she could say was, "WOW!" and smiled. Nick sat on the couch and did the same.

Chapter 3

They got done with dinner and Jess asked "Where's Winston and Schmidt?" Nick said "Well Winston is with some old friends playing basketball and Schmidt is out of town for his job. Jess nodded.

"Well I have to go ahead and go to the bar, I have to be there at 7 tonight."

"Ok have fun."

Nick walked out the door and Jess went to the couch, turned on the TV and started watching Sponge Bob when she heard a noise. She got up and walked to the bathroom and there was nothing there. She was REALLY scared so she grabbed a blanket and went to the couch, turned up the volume of the TV and curled up with the blanket. She heard this noise again and this time she froze and called Nick. Her hand was trembling with fear as she dialed his number.

"Jess why are you calling me?"

Jess was shaking so badly,

"Nick, I'm so scared and I keep hearing things…." Jess stated to cry and Nick said in a very caring voice, "Jess, Jess listen to me, try to think of something else, I'm on my way there." Jess said of and hung up the phone. That's when she saw two men in all black walk into the living room. One had a gun and the other had a crowbar.

Chapter 4

The two men looked at Jess and said, "If you move, we will kill you. Now give me all of you cash." Jess got up and walked to her room. She could barely walk her legs were so shaky. The two men walked with Jess into her room. She got her purse and handed them $102. They then walked into the living room and demanded Jess to follow. The walked out of the window and down the fire escape stairs. Jess falls down and starts to cry. A few seconds later Nick walked into the door and saw Jess on the floor crying her eyes out. He runs to her and as he gets down to her level she lays her head on his chest and continues to cry. He puts his arms around her and just says "Its ok, I'm here" over and over.

Chapter 5

When the cops finish their reports and leave Jess said "I want to go to bed" Nick just watched her walk down the hall and her close her door. Nick soon later follows and goes to his room and falls asleep at 1:00 A.M. He woke up to the sounds of cries and screams at 2:30 A.M. It was Jess, he ran in, put his arm gently touches her shoulder and lightly shakes her awake saying "Jess…Jess…wake up…wake up Jess." She jolts up and starts crying and lays in Nick's arms and he sits next to her and rubs hid arm up and down her arm saying "Shh its ok, I'm here" They fall asleep that way, for the first time, in a long time, Jess, and Nick, both felt safe. Like nothing in the world can hurt them, or come between the.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

She was really jumpy that day. When the last bell rang at 3 she gathered her stuff and went home. She drove around town for an hour and a half. She walked into the loft not expecting anyone but Nick was there and said "Hey Jess." She jumped at the sound of his voice and dropped her stuff. Nick walked over to help her pick it all up.

"Really Jess?"

"Sorry Nick, just feel a little jumpy."

"Really I couldn't tell." Nick said sarcastically. As he helped her pick up her stuff they both reached for the same bag of pipe cleaners and their hands touched. Jess felt butterflies in her stomach, so did Nick. They looked at each other with at first a shocked face as they rose up the shocked face turned into a smile. Jess said "Well, Im just going to uh to my room and put this stuff up and I'll start cooking dinner." Nick looked into her big blue eyes and was speechless then all he could get out was "Yeah, uh yeah." Jess walked to her room and closed her door, dropped everything but the pipe cleaners, she put them next to her heart and slid down her door until she hit the floor and all she could say was, "WOW!" and smiled. Nick sat on the couch and did the same.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 5

When the cops finish their reports and leave Jess said "I want to go to bed" Nick just watched her walk down the hall and her close her door. Nick soon later follows and goes to his room and falls asleep at 1:00 A.M. He woke up to the sounds of cries and screams at 2:30 A.M. It was Jess, he ran in, put his arm gently touches her shoulder and lightly shakes her awake saying "Jess…Jess…wake up…wake up Jess." She jolts up and starts crying and lays in Nick's arms and he sits next to her and rubs hid arm up and down her arm saying "Shh its ok, I'm here" They fall asleep that way, for the first time, in a long time, Jess, and Nick, both felt safe. Like nothing in the world can hurt them, or come between them.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The two men looked at Jess and said, "If you move, we will kill you. Now give me all of you cash." Jess got up and walked to her room. She could barely walk her legs were so shaky. The two men walked with Jess into her room. She got her purse and handed them $102. They then walked into the living room and demanded Jess to follow. The walked out of the window and down the fire escape stairs. Jess falls down and starts to cry. A few seconds later Nick walked into the door and saw Jess on the floor crying her eyes out. He runs to her and as he gets down to her level she lays her head on his chest and continues to cry. He puts his arms around her and just says "Its ok, I'm here" over and over.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4

The two men looked at Jess and said, "If you move, we will kill you. Now give me all of you cash." Jess got up and walked to her room. She could barely walk her legs were so shaky. The two men walked with Jess into her room. She got her purse and handed them $102. They then walked into the living room and demanded Jess to follow. The walked out of the window and down the fire escape stairs. Jess falls down and starts to cry. A few seconds later Nick walked into the door and saw Jess on the floor crying her eyes out. He runs to her and as he gets down to her level she lays her head on his chest and continues to cry. He puts his arms around her and just says "Its ok, I'm here" over and over.


End file.
